Power Rangers Voyager
by Mr Richardson's Fanfiction
Summary: This is my Idea for a cool concept for power rangers where the theme is Rpg vocations. Hope you enjoy


**POWER RANGERS ODYSSEY: EPISODE 01**

There was a young man, Wearing a scowl on his face. He was wondering the streets, kicking cans and bumping into everyone he meets. Then he starts to hear music, he stops and takes out his phone, He sees a picture of him next to a woman his age and has the name 'Sasha' written across the top. He places the phone next to his head as he answers. "Hey Joel" Said Sasha.

"Hey" said Joel, sounding tired and upset.

"You should come round some time, to the University, I know you had it rough but please come, I want to show you what I have been working on"

"What is it you want to show me" Showing little investment.

"Oh you'll have to see for yourself, I'll Meet you at the Main Entrance Today at 2, Don't be late" And with that request being asked of Joel, Laura Hangs up, without hearing his answer. Joel puts the phone away and looks at the sky. Pondering the thought of what will she have to show him, after all those years after Sasha started university. He gazes at the stars for a while and finds a commit, flying across the sky ablaze and Magnificent. Joel then looks away and dismisses the Commit, ignoring it's presence, then proceeded to walk on. Suddenly, after he lifts his head up, He crashes into Sasha wearing a lab coat and some glasses with her hair tied up in a pony tail trailing behind her head who was waiting outside "Glad you made it" Sasha gleefully said.

"I didn't realise I was nearby" Joel replied

"Well now that you are here, you should come and see what I've been working on" Sasha takes him by the hand and takes him in

"You said to meet at two, it's half past twelve" Joel replied

"So"

"you would've waited two and a half hours just to meet me"

"yeah, we're here" Sasha then swipes a card on a door and they enter, after corridor after corridor, they go into a laboratory and in the center, there is a massive circular machine.

"What is that?" Joel questioned

"don't be so rude, this is my microcosm" Sasha

"What does it do?"

"It's a digital world"

"So like the sims?"

"no because I can't control anything in it"

"aren't scientists supposed to control things"

"When expimenting yes but in this machine and there's a whole new world inside"

"so it is the sims"

"Just stand on this" She takes him and stands Joel on a metal platform. Sasha then picks up a remote and presses a button, then a flash of light took him to a field where the long grass was amber and the leaves on the trees were purple. the breeze was smoothening and ginormous butterflies with two sets of wings. he tasted the air, sweet as wine yet as strong licorish. Sasha then teleported next to him and told him "you see, a whole new world" She took him by the hand and they ran. Sasha tripped over and Joel fell on top of Sasha. as they gazed into each others eyes, Joel felt a confusion of feelings, he felt relaxed to be with Sasha but at the same time, his temperature began to rise. Sasha then started to close her eyes and started to move her head towards Joel's, then he began to do the same. Suddenly a storm began to grow, Joel and Sasha got up as they saw some humanoid dragons wearing knights armour, flying down straight at them, two of them grabbed hold onto Sasha and fly upwards, as she struggled and screamed, Joel chased after them, they called out to each other as the distance between them gradually grew until Sasha was out of sight. The storm then disappeared and Joel fell to his knees as he realised that she was gone.

a moment had passed until he heard a growl coming from behind him, he looked around and found a weird bore. the beast then roared and Joel screamed out of fear but out of nowhere, a man in a cloak and a woman wearing ninja out fit minus the mask started to attack the bore. the bore then hit the Man and a Pink elf healed him using a special herb, and he jumped into the frey. Another man in a robe grabbed joel from behind and took him out of the way, the purple man then grabbed a rock and threw it at the bulls head which rendered it unconscious. "is thou In perfect condition" Asked the purple robed man

"Who are you" Joel Asked

"We are the odyssey rangers" Answered the Blue Ninja

"Are you sure you're not hurt, I can heal you" politely asked the pink elf

"we have no time to side track, we have to continue with the quest" Said the hooded man.

"I'm fine" Joel said.

"Tis good Fellow adventurer, please indulge us, is thou lost" Asked the purple robed man

"Yeah, Did you see a couple weird lizard knights take a girl somewhere" Joel asked

"we didn't see anything" answered the Blue Ninja.

"Lizard knights, you must be talking about the drakadons" Said the yellow hooded man "If that's the case, then you have no chance at finding her"

"Why's that?" Joel asked

"they art lode doome's minions and he is a tyrannical monster" Said purple robe

"whatever he want's with her, it can't be good, and it's impossible to enter his fortress. Heck it's even impossible to beat a single drakadon" Said the blue ninja. the odyssey Rangers began to walk away.

"Where is it" Joel asked "Where can I find this Doome"

"We said it's impossible, so give up while you have a chance" Said blue ninja

"Doesn't matter, I'm going anyway, with or without your help" Joel said as he turned around and walked in the direction the Drakadons where flying. the Pink elf then ran up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you come with us? we know someone who might be able to help you" She said "Our guild master, he has a crystal ball that can see what's happening in other places of the world, So you can see if your friend is alright"

"Sure" Joel answered. He then tagged along with the Odyssey Rangers until the found a cave, they entered. "So what are your names then"

"I'm Mea" Said The Pink elf "The Man in the hood is Cleeth, the man in the robe is Yegrim and the woman in the weird clothes is Hula. and who are you?" She asked

"I'm Joel" he answered as they go into a dungeon. Seven weapons decorated with a crystal of a unique colour, Hanging on a wall. A Green Bow, A Purple Whip, A Pink Staff, A Blue Fan, A Yellow Dagger, An Orange Sheild and A Red Axe. Suddenly, a Door closed behind them and a humanoid Spider Attacked them, All of the Rangers fell to the floor, The spider flung a web and captured all of the rangers but left Joel as it didn't notice him. Joel then made a run for it towards the Weapons and Selected the Axe, then a voice is heard.

"Red Warrior! Are you Ready?!" Said the voice

"yeah!" Joel Shouted but noticed an inscription on the wall and read it out "By the Power of magic, give me courage

Joel began to glow read, then his clothes tightened and changed colours, then his shoes turned into red boots and white gloves covered his hands, then a helmet covered he majority of his head and finally a visor covered his face. Joel then wielded his Axe and started to hack at the webs,

"Grab a weapon and start fighting" Joel said.

They run towards the weapons. Cleeth grabs the Dagger, Hula grabs the Fan, Yegrim the Whip and Mea the Staff. The voice is heard when ever the Rangers Picked up the weapons "Yellow Rouge! Blue Mystic! Violet Mage! Pink Priest! Are you Ready?!"

"By the power of magic, Give me courage!" The rangers shout and they glow their corresponding colours, their clothes change and the helmets cover their faces. they then charge at the spider and fight it. then the spider lifted it's arms and weird mummies emerged from the webs, they then fight they mummies with ease, they then stand together and lift their weapons, charge them and slash them, then plasma fires out of the weapons and combine. it hits the spider, it falls the ground. suddenly a lightning bolt comes in through the door and hits the spider and it grows to a ginormous size, destroying the cave, the rangers and Joel escape the rubble and see that the Spider is walking away.

"We have to stop it" Mea said

"But how, that thing Is about a hundred bigger than us" Said Hula. Then a red giant Mechanical Bullzord Came over to Joel, Joel then put his hand out to the bull and Joel then Jumped in the bull and charged at the spider. Then A Purple Snakezord, Pink Eaglezord, Blue Wolfzord, and a Yellow scorpionzord came the rest of the rangers and they then went inside beasts. They charged at the spider. they all leapt at the spider but all the attempts at attacking it were unsuccessful. The Zords fell to the floor. but then they all hear a voice

"Combine your Zords to form the Gladiator Megazord for more power!" Said the voice

"Alright guys, Lets put it together!" Said Joel. The bull Unfolded and the Snake's head folded in and slid under the Bull, then the Eagle attached itself to a protrusion from the bull, then using the tail and the Eagle, it stood up, the wolf jumped on the side of the mess and became an arm, then the scorpions legs and tail folded underneath it and the machine picked up the scorpion and attached it as a hand on a protrusion underneath the bull's head and a head came out of the top. The Rangers then found themselves in a pitch black space with a massive screen in front of them. then each ranger had a mechanical exoskeleton on a different limb. Mea had it on her left leg, Hula had it on her right arm, Yegrim had it on his right leg, Cleeth had it on his left arm and Joel had it on his head and neck. they found that the mechanical parts correspond with the different limbs and whenever Joel moved his head, the screen would change position. The rangers found it extremely difficult to move as they all had different plans on what to do. The spider took advantage of this and took hits on the gladiator megazord. Joel then snapped and told everyone "If we are going to beat this thing, then we should act like a team"

"Why should we follow you" Cleeth asked

"Because you've been following me earlier and unfortunately, I am the head, if you would, Can I have your support" Joel Answered

"Fine" replied Cleeth. Joel then coordinated the attacks and actually managed to hit the spider multiple times. Then the Gladiator Megazord Reached into the ground and pulled out a sword. It lifted it into the air and slashed downwards, Hitting the spider, the sider wobbles for a moment then falls the floor and explodes. The rangers then exit their New Megazord and it separated. The Rangers and Joel's clothes then turn back to their normal clothes. "So Joel, What now" Asked Cleeth sarcastically

"I'll tell you what i'm gonna do, I'm gonna go to that fortress now and getting my friend back" Said joel as he began to walk away.

"Wait Joel!" called Mea "You said that you would come with us to our master to help find your Friend"

"Fine, But only for that" Said Joel

"Before thou go off into the wilderness, There is one thing you have not yet to realise" Yegrim said "We were looking for that treasure and I will not let you walk away with it for free"

"I found it with you, and it feels as if the warrior has no intention of leaving my possession" Joel argued

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT!" Mea screamed and both Joel and Yegrim were silent. "The answer is obvious, Why doesn't Joel Join the odyssey Rangers, That way, we can keep the Warrior Axe and then we can find and rescue your friend"

"I don't need your help" Joel answered

"You know that you do, plus if we rescue her with us, you'll have a much higher chance at success" Said Hula

"You can't be serious" Cleeth stated

"I don't see any other options" Hula replied

"If it helps, I doth agree" Yegrim stated

"So Joel, do you want to be an Odyssey Ranger?" Mea Asked. Joel Pondered this for a moment, and then he came to a decision.

"Yeah, I'll join you, till I get Sasha back, then i'll do what ever I can to give you these powers back" Joel Answered

 **End of Episode 01**

 **Hello**

 **This was a power rangers concept that I had created which I thought would be quite cool for it. Please Leave a review if you liked, disliked or want to see how it goes.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Mr. Richardson**


End file.
